Clara (TV Series)
Clara is an original character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Clara's life before or as the outbreak began. By inferring from her accent, it is likely that she was raised in Ireland. Atlanta, Georgia During the early stages of the global outbreak, Clara was at the Atlanta airport terminal with her husband waiting for a connecting flight for their honeymoon to Puerto Vallarta when their flight was cancelled. They were held in the terminal until the zombies most likely broke in the terminal. Post-Apocalypse "30 Days Without An Accident" Rick is out in the woods beyond the prison fences, checking snares for animals. He comes across a deer cadaver that has been partially eaten by walkers, and then finds a dying boar on the forest floor. Before he can inspect the boar, a "walker" stumbles into view and kneels at the boar's side. Wanting to avoid contact, Rick turns to leave, but is forced to turn around when something catches his ear: The "walker" speaks. It is a living woman: Clara. She asks Rick to help her carry the boar back to her campsite, in order to nourish herself and her husband, Eddie (both of whom are apparently starving). A leery Rick (noticing Clara's emaciated state) decides to help her out by giving her a tinfoil-wrapped sandwich. When she asks if she can join his shelter, Rick says that he needs to gain the approval of her husband (who, apparently, is back at her own shelter) and to ask him 3 questions. He asks if she has a weapon, and pats her down to find only a small knife, which he takes and then hands back to her. He warns that if she tries anything, she will be the one to lose, to which she replies that she doesn't have anything to lose. As they walk deeper into the forest, she expresses her feelings about her husband, claiming that he sacrificed everything for her. She then explains the horrible things that they had to do, such as eating whatever food they could find, such as animal carcasses, rotten food, leaving people behind, and hiding from people needing their help. She then asks if Rick had to do the things that they did, and if he thinks he could come back from them, to which he replies "I hope so." As they reach her camp, Rick inspects their tent as Clara walks to her husband, telling him that a man is here to help. She then lunges at Rick, knife in hand, only to be sidestepped by the latter, thrown to the ground, and then held at gunpoint. She explains that she wanted to take the boar, but returning with Rick would be faster. She wanted to feed Rick to her undead husband, because the latter is "starving, slowing, and needs something alive". She then explains that she kept him because she couldn't live without him, while admitting that it was wrong and that she can't do things like this, possibly indicating that Rick isn't the first such "meal". She pleads Rick not to "end it after", before driving the knife into her own gut, wanting to turn into a walker and be with her undead husband. While on the verge of death, she asks Rick what the questions were that he was going to ask: Q1: "How many walkers have you killed." Answer: "Eddie killed them all, until..." Q2: "How many people have you killed?" Answer: "Just me. Just me." Q3: "Why?" Answer: "You don't get to come back from things." Clara dies shortly thereafter. Rick, upset that another human being has perished, respects her wish to become a walker and doesn't shoot her. Rick heads back to The Prison, and Eddie's zombified head can be seen under a cloth. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clara has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Possibly a few zombies. Death Killed By *Herself (Suicide) Clara committed suicide by stabbing herself in the stomach with her knife, to turn into a walker and to be with her undead husband. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Clara is the first named survivor to commit suicide and reanimate. *Clara is the first (and only) character whose suicide is shown on-screen. *Scott Gimple stated on Talking Dead that her final words to Rick will be relevant to the rest of the season. **Her final words were, "You can't come back from the things you have done". *The questions that Rick asks Clara are the same questions he was asked in the phone calls in "Hounded". *She is the second to ask Rick not to prevent the reanimation. The first was Jim. *Based on her accent, she is likely Irish. **Kerry Condon, who portrays her, is an Irish actress. *Clara shares some similarities with the Stranger in the Video Game: **Both decapitated the heads of their zombified spouses. **Both attempted to kill the main protagonists. **Both (Determinant) were left to reanimate. Category:Undeads Category:Depressed Category:Antagonists Category:Suicidal Category:Season 4 Characters